<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oligarchy by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164790">Oligarchy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Be Thine Own Palace [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Anal Play, Canon Bad End, Comfort, Consensual Slut Shaming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Good End for our heroes, Hair-pulling, Incest, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shido hates the idea that Goro has been with another man. Even if that man is technically just another version of himself.</p>
<p>They can think of only one solution…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Shido Masayoshi, Shadow Shido Masayoshi/Cognitive Akechi Goro, Shadow Shido Masayoshi/Cognitive Akechi Goro/Akechi Goro/Shido Masayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Be Thine Own Palace [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oligarchy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is the bad end for PT and the full perfect happy for our shiake heroes. We're going beyond the canon here, so keep that in mind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There is one last thing Goro and Shido need to ensure before Shido can comfortably dub his election a success: They need to lock down his palace. Make sure that those damn pesky phantom thieves can’t ever invade and steal his treasure. That bastard Ren was tricky enough to elude Goro once (which Shido forgave Goro for, since it was partially his own fault, taking up so much of Goro’s attention at the time…forcing him into a plan like the one he pulled in the club). So they can’t be too careful. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro thinks it wise to revisit the concept of psychic locks. He reads Isshiki Wakaba’s research again and again, compounded with the research of all the others Shido has destroyed in the past, and his own private researchers as well. He comes up with an idea and, with Shido’s full approval, puts it into motion. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Entering the palace after everything that’s happened (specifically, everything that’s happened between Goro and Shido) is an…interesting experience. For one, Goro’s clothes don’t change. He stays in his regular civilian clothes, no mask, no need to sneak or evade the guards. The palace no longer sees him as a threat. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That makes Goro feel insanely powerful. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not only that, inside the palace, the cognitive version of himself has a more noticeable presence as well. Next to the theatre there is a statue of Akechi, tall and golden. He looks proud, noble, smart, and deranged; clutching a gun in one hand, with a textbook cradled in the crook of the other arm. The statue's eyes are wide and honest. (So. Clearly modeled after his cognitive version, then.) Some weird amalgamation of a psycho killer and a diligent schoolboy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro stifles a laugh when he sees the statue. It’s ludicrous. A plaque near the feet reads: “Akechi Goro, the honorable son and protégé of our Captain. Recognized for his hardship, dedication, and exemplary accomplishments in aid of the Greater Good.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ridiculous! Goro stares down the business end of the golden pistol his statute-self is brandishing. There would never be such a statue in the real world—could anyone imagine such a bizarre, vulgar thing? This is just more palace comic book nonsense, like the drawn pages in a manga, garish and feverishly descriptive…</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But, even while Goro shakes his head at the silliness of this thing, he surreptitiously strokes the plaque with two fingers. The part that reads “honorable son and protégé.” He doesn’t consider himself Shido’s protégé, he’s spent most of his life trying to be nothing like that man. Although, in a way he supposes it’s true. There are parts of Shido he’s unconsciously adopted over the years. Other parts that were engrained in Goro since the beginning, things he might have inherited through DNA. The airtight focus, the ruthlessness. The pride. The arrogance, to a fault. Goro will admit he shares some of these things with his father. It doesn’t make him a protégé by any means, but…yeah. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeah. If you put a gun to Goro’s head and made him admit it, yeah. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He is. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course the “son” part makes Goro’s heart leap with joy. That much is easy to understand. Goro’s been working so hard to be acknowledged as a son ever since his mother died. To see it in writing, gold-plated and exalted…Goro’s fingers clench over the imprint of the word. He secretly wants to steal this plaque. Hang it in his room, on the walls of his soul. Indelible and undeniable. Forever. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In his subsequent visits, Goro will go see the statue first no matter what business he has. Like it’s a shrine and he needs to pay his respects. It becomes a ritual. Something that fluffs his ego. Goro thinks he’s earned this little hit of self-esteem. After everything he’s done for Shido.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Come on. He <em>has</em> earned it. And it seems Shido, on some level, has acknowledged that as well. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regardless, he has a serious reason for coming into the palace. Goro rendezvous with the shadow version of Shido and his own cognitive self. The Captain is at the helm, naturally, and he summons the puppet version of Akechi when Goro asks him to. Listening to him. Taking his advice. Like Shido does in the real world. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They hear out Goro’s plan. They agree. They will do their part to see that it succeeds. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Goro leaves the palace, he turns to his cognitive self. He finds, surprisingly, that his anger towards this creature does not burn quite as hotly as it once did. Now that the real Goro has Shido all to himself, that he can enjoy his father’s company and honesty, share Shido’s life and his bed…Goro doesn’t feel the sickly green tinge of jealousy eating away at his heart when he looks at the cognitive puppet. (He can accept now that it was, in fact, jealousy.) The disgust is still there, of course. The idea that Shido used to see Akechi as this mindless, heartless, obedient…thing. Goro still finds that revolting. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he also knows…</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you,” Goro snaps. Locking eyes with his cognitive self, then quickly looking away. “Thank you for what you said to me. That time.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s referring to when his cognitive self told him about Shido’s plan to kill him after the election. Now that everything is resolved, Goro understands what really happened. He realizes this creature told him that in an effort to rile Goro into action. To stop Shido from destroying himself by destroying his son, whom he had come to rely on so thoroughly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cognitive Akechi smiles at him. A dead-eyed, doll-like smile. “You’re welcome. It’s my job, after all.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In spite of not caring at all what he means, Goro frowns. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The cognitive version of him smiles so wide his eyes close. Like how Goro smiles when he’s in front of the public. It really is a sickening smile. Especially on a creature like this. Goro can’t look away even if he tried.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My job is to keep The Captain safe at all costs,” Cognitive Akechi explains. “That means keeping your Shido safe. And thus, you as well.” He stops smiling and gives Goro a curious look. “But you already know that by now, right? And hopefully by now you also understand…” He clasps his hands together and places them on his chin. Some weird gesture Goro did maybe once or twice back when he was still working on his detective prince persona. It’s an awkward, unpolished stance. Seeing it reflected back at him creeps Goro out, but…this creature kind of makes it work? In a weird way? “…I take my job very seriously.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Uninterested in (and frankly unable to) come up with a retort, Goro just nods at him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now the thing is smiling again. “Good! I hope we can be friends moving forward, Goro-kun. Since we share a common goal. And especially since Shido plans to keep you alive forever and ever, always at his side.” His face is guileless as he speaks. “We’ll probably be seeing more of each other.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This puppet’s assurance is one of the things Goro needed. He’s relieved to get it. To know for sure: Shido wants him alive. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A pang of delirious happiness cuts through Goro like an earthquake. Shido <em>wants</em> him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s so happy he—</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Later. He’ll think about all of this later. Later, when he’s in bed with Papa and they can…</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maintaining his indifferent front, Goro sighs. He considers his cognitive self’s words. He doesn’t know about ‘friends,’ but…he can coexist with this creature. He has to, for one, in order to make this plan work. And because he intends to keep Shido’s palace intact as long as he lives. So, this cognitive version of himself was correct. It will be around for a while. They might need to work together again in the future. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Also, Goro will try to make his peace with this creature’s existence because…</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well…</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes travel down the puppet’s body. He remembers that time. Having sex with this warm, lifelike doll that looks like himself. Kissing it. Sucking it. Feeling its arms wrapped around him…making him feel less alone. At a time when Goro truly believed no one cared about him and no one ever would. He can’t forget that this creature, and its counterpart, The Captain, were there to hold him when Goro was at that low, low point.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He won’t ever forget that. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wordlessly, Goro holds out his hand. Offering it to the puppet to shake. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cognitive Akechi looks pleasantly surprised. His face brightens and he accepts. He shakes Goro’s hand slowly, bowing to him afterward, in a polite but familiar way. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So that’s that. Goro vows not to spend too much time or energy considering this creature. Not on the outside world, anyway. Inside the palace…well, as always, the palace has its own rules. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For the final part of the plan, Shido needs to re-enter the palace. Just the entrance. They’re establishing a psychic lock after all; it takes some metacognitive work on Shido’s part. Besides, Goro doesn’t want Shido’s only memory of this place to be the fiasco it was that first time. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he escorts Shido inside his own palace, again, he’s holding his hand. For real. Like lovers. Like father and son. He’s holding Shido’s hand and he feels brighter than the moon and the sun and everything—he squeezes Shido’s hand to keep his mind intact. To keep him there. <em>Here</em>, with him. Part of him is afraid Shido’s psyche will bend under the strain like last time and he will forget everything again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro will not let that happen. Not again. Not while they’re holding hands.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stands in front of Shido, placing his free hand on Shido’s face. Crowding his vision so that the only thing Shido can see is him. Just him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look at me,” Goro whispers. Watching his father’s eyes like a hawk. Checking for any sign that Shido is being affected by the mental stress of this place. “Get grounded. You’re fine. I’m here with you and I’m not letting you go this time. Focus. You can do this…” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido takes a deep breath. When they discussed this, he didn’t seem afraid or reluctant at all to come back here. Which was unusual considering how fucked up things were the last time…the pain he endured after the fact. But Shido isn’t afraid of many things, either by sheer force of will or because that’s just who he is. He doesn’t seem afraid now, either. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s listening to his son. He’s getting focused. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro presses their foreheads together. He squeezes Shido’s hand until he cuts off the blood flow and their skin turns white…he won’t let him go. This need to work. He won’t let Shido get hurt—</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Opening his eyes, Goro sees that it’s true. Shido is fine. They’ve been in the palace for close to ten minutes and Shido appears to be unaffected. His eyes are sharp, alert. He’s not sweating. He’s breathing normally. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s fine! </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido frowns and takes a step away from Goro (still holding his hand though, since they agreed beforehand that they wouldn’t let go; Shido is, as he continually proves himself to be, a man of his word). “You don’t need to worry about me so much,” Shido grumbles. “This is nothing.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro smiles politely, tilting his head to one side. Internally, he’s screaming at this idiot in front of him who’s pretending he didn’t leave the palace limping, bleeding, and throwing up all over himself last time. Apparently they’re not going to talk about that anymore.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fine. Fuck it. Not like Goro wants to remember that horrible car ride either.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s stick to the plan, then,” he tells Shido. “Can you sense him at all?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido looks up at the reddish sky. “No. Not that I’m aware of anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.” Goro checks the time on his phone. “Give him a few more minutes.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tch.” Shido adjusts his glasses and mutters under his breath. “How much time does he need…” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro is not certain if he was meant to hear that comment. Something about it sticks in his brain. Is that anger in Shido’s voice? Resentment? Interesting…although, for some reasons Goro feels like he should have anticipated this. Seems only natural for Shido. And his shadow. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But what is it, really? What’s the source of that anger? Is it some kind of…rivalry? Or something even stupider than that? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gets no time to consider it. No sooner are the words out of Shido’s mouth than he’s bending forward at the waist, clutching a hand to his chest. A throb of some metacognitive awareness radiates outward from him. This looks like…Goro imagines this is what he himself looked like when he awakened to his persona. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They’re not going that far today. But they’re coming pretty close.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I…” Shido says. His eyes are closed. He’s concentrating. “I hear you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This is incredible! Goro watches, wide-eyed and riveted. Are they actually communicating like user and persona? Like shadow and counterpart? This is what they were aiming for, but he honestly didn’t know if it would happen! If they could hack it! It was a roll of the dice. And they won! </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido nods. He’s having a conversation inside his own head, so Goro can’t know the details. But he seems calm. The invisible pulses of energy are slower now. More controlled. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see,” Shido says. Answering some unvoiced question. “Alright.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Opening his eyes, (which are yellow suddenly, an unmistakable shade), he lifts a hand. A web of white crystalline thread, woven together like some kind of ethereal net, descends upon the Diet building. Goro has never seen anything like this! He doesn’t know the specifics of this spell—no one does, certainly not even Shido himself—but it seems like it’s working! </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido closes his fist and the net solidifies. Almost too bright to look at. Then, all at once, it disappears. Shido blinks a few times and his eyes turn back to normal. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looks around. Undisturbed by any of what just happened. Straightening his shoulders, he nods. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turns to Goro, ignoring the look of wonder on his son’s face, and says, “That’s all. It’s done. We can leave now.” He marches towards the exit, dragging Goro by the hand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“B-but…!” Goro keeps glancing behind to see if there are any noticeable differences. “That’s it? I mean…did it work? Are you sure—”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course I’m sure.” Shido yanks his hand, forcing him to keep up. “It was a simple matter, really.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you shitting me?!” Goro guffaws. He puts on the brakes, coming to a dead stop in front of the exit. “Shido, do you realize we’ve just done something no one else in the history of palaces has ever been able to do? If this works then it’s not only a major breakthrough in cognitive pscience, it’s also the final piece of the puzzle we’ll need for your victory—”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido sighs. “Yes, yes. I know all that. And, as you know, I don’t care about the science. I don’t give a damn about any of that stuff.” He talks a step closer to Goro. “The only person that needs to understand palaces and know how to use them is you, Goro.” He’s said things like this before. Many times. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But this time, he plants a kiss on the top of Goro’s head. His voice drops to a low whisper. “You’re the only one I need.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the past, Goro would have forced himself to ignore the comment. He would have rewritten the memory as Shido being a beguiling, manipulative asshole, saying something he didn’t mean. Or, he might have tried to nail Shido to the wall for an explanation. Pestering him with follow-up questions like, ‘you mean I’m the only one you need in the palaces, right? Going to work for you?’ And no matter how Shido answered, Goro would have made himself believe that Shido could only ever need him in that context. In regards to his plan. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But now…Goro lets that comment, and the kiss accompanying it, seep into his head like warm water. He basks in it. Bathes in the sweet glow of endearment. One of his father’s (rare, but increasingly prolific) signs of genuine affection. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t need to ask. He knows what Shido means. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He presses himself closer to Shido, curling his free hand in his lapel. He brings their clasped hands to his lips and leaves a searing, wet kiss on Shido’s knuckles. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The look he gives his father is nothing short of needy. Goro is aware of that. But he can’t make his face look like anything else when Shido treats him nicely. Nice treatment is the last thing Goro ever expected from this man, and the one thing he always wanted. Having Shido’s soft kindness all to himself…it never fails to turn Goro into a needy pile of mush.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido smiles. He knows what he does to Goro. Maybe he was even counting on it. “And of course I know about the plan. It’s alright. Didn’t I say it would work? That you could leave this part to me?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro nods. He slobbers on Shido’s knuckles some more. Licking the ridges like he’s trying to excite them sexually. As if they were another part of Shido’s body Goro could molest. He’s doing his damndest. “I know…you did say that. But…” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido runs a hand through Goro’s hair. He’s so confident. Nothing at all like the last time they were here, when he was wild and out of his mind. Right now Shido is in control. Self-assured. His regular self. “But what?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But…” Goro licks the tips of Shido’s fingers. Getting hard as he thinks about where these fingers were last night. So deep inside of him. He gets harder when he remembers that they’ll be back there again tonight…or, preferably, sooner… “I just want to make sure you’re alright. Making contact with your shadow can take a toll on a person.” His eyes are big and doughy when he meets Shido’s stare. “Don’t act tough with me. Are you really okay?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido smiles on one side of his face. “Yes. I’m not acting. I’m alright, one hundred percent. Trust me, will you?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, Goro has no choice but to trust him. Not just in this. In everything. They’ve revealed all their secrets to each other. In a way neither of them ever have with another person before now. At this point, all cards on the table, there is only one path: Trust. Goro has to trust that Shido isn’t lying, and Shido has to trust that Goro won’t betray him. It’s a dangerous, tenuous road. The kind of risk neither of them would take if they were in their right minds.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But promises have been made. Feelings have been confessed. A future, even one as risky and foolish as theirs, has been imagined. A future together. The two of them. Undefeated. Inseparable.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The promise of that future is too good to let go. They hold it in their hearts. It changes everything. And, in spite of all the hazards and all the things wrong with what they’re doing (namely, the incest, and the unnatural way their story started), that future remains the best and brightest thing in both their lives.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, little by little, that future becomes the present. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">_________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro waits until the night of the election to tell Shido that their plan worked. They’re spending the night with a big group of people—Shido’s lackeys and campaign managers, as well as some constituents—in a hall they rented to watch the voting results come in. Everyone meanders around, constantly refreshing the web pages on their phones, check and rechecking the results. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido sits in a backroom with his closest people. His assistant. His campaign manager. And Goro. He’s sipping a glass of whiskey. Still his first drink of the evening (he’s been nursing it all night). </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“68% of districts reporting in, sir,” the campaign manager says. “It’s basically done. With the majority as it is…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You won in a landslide!” The assistant can’t contain herself. Her hands are clasped together in front of her chest, clutching her phone like a precious gem.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Indeed. I have reports saying 70% now and the results are more than clear.” The manager breaks into a smile. “You’re going to be the next prime minister, Shido-sama.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Smirking, Shido takes another sip of his drink. He really doesn’t know why they’re making such a big deal. Weren’t they expecting this?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course he won.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was never any doubt. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leave us for a moment,” he tells his manager and his assistant. “Akechi-kun and I have something to discuss, in light of these results.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Used to this treatment by now, the two lackeys bow themselves out of the room. Shido thanks them for their hard work. As they leave, bellows of premature happiness spill in from the hall outside. Shido’s constituents have already started celebrating. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Let them celebrate, Shido thinks. That’s what tonight is for.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turns to Goro, who is leaning against the wall. Arms crossed, one ankle over the other. As casual as always. Naturally, Goro isn’t surprised by the results. They haven’t worked this hard, day in and day out, to leave their chances up to election night. These results were assured. Every step they took together assured this. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And those thieves?” Shido asks at last. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No longer a concern,” Goro answers. He gets up and walks slowly towards the door. “I’ve been spying on them for the last several weeks. As we predicted, the barrier on your palace prevents anyone from finding it. Even with the key words, the palace simply will not appear for them. Your psychic lock is quite effective, Shido.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido puts his glass down as Goro locks the door with a soft <em>click</em>. When his son turns back around, there is a hungry, feral look in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s one of Shido’s favorite looks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And that one from the attic? The leader? What about him?” Shido spreads his legs, beckoning Goro closer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grinning like the devil, Goro saunters towards him. His body fills the gap between Shido’s knees. He puts his gloved hands on Shido’s shoulders, stroking downwards. They both suck in breath. All night! They haven’t touched each other all night! The tension has started to wear on them too heavily. It crackles around the leathery slide of Goro’s gloves. Pumping the room full of musk and heat and promises.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I put out an order for his arrest earlier tonight,” Goro tells him. His hands grip Shido’s thighs. Massaging the tense muscles. “I got a text update from our man in the local prison. They picked him up without any issue.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido grins. “And the charges?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Same as before. With a few added nuances.” Goro sinks to his knees. His mouth meets his hands, kissing the inside of Shido’s thighs. Even over pants, his lips burn like fucking magic. Like always. “Evading arrest, conspiracy to commit fraud, illegal tampering with an election…” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido thumbs the corners of Goro’s eyes. Tracing the outline of his cheeks. “Excellent. I assume we’ll have no problem seeking a conviction.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro kisses his thumb. “Naturally. And the rest of that little friend group has scattered to the winds. They have no means to trouble us anymore. No one can prove you’ve done anything because…no one can touch your palace.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leans forward, wrapping his mouth around Shido’s hidden manhood. He knows exactly where it falls, no matter what Shido wears. As if he can trace the outline of Shido’s cock with super-human vision. As if he’s been eyeing it all night. (Shido likes to think both are true.)</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hums in approval. “Good boy, Goro,” Shido croons. His head falls back. “You’ve done a fantastic job. My good, good boy. So perfect.” Goro is moaning in delight. He’s such a whore for praise and they both know it. “You’ve made Papa so proud.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A lusty squeal echoes in the space between Shido’s spread legs. Goro is trembling. He’s slipping into his subspace (which he only does for Shido, they’ve established). He’ll be wonderfully fuck-able the rest of the night. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Good. They’re going to need the rest of the night at least. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Looking up at him with all the love and reverence a human being can possibly have, Goro licks his lips in excitement. “You did it, Shido. You’re invulnerable. You’ve beaten them all. All the doubters, pests, and clingy pieces of trash trying to weigh you down.” His smile sparkles. “You’ve won.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido shakes his head no. He grabs Goro by the elbows and lifts him into a standing position, following him. Gripping his son by the chin, he corrects him, “No. <em>We</em> did it, Goro. We won together.” He kisses him on the lips. Hard and passionate. Releasing some of the firecracker jubilation he’s been keeping inside. “I couldn’t have done anything without you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chuckling, Goro nips Shido’s bottom lip. “That’s true, obviously,” he says. “But it’s good to hear you say it.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course Goro wants more validation. Shido expected that, since he’s starting to understand what Goro is all about. He’s happy to give it, since he’s already agreed to devote a good portion of his life to his son. No more mistakes, no more foolish games. They are stronger together than they ever were apart. It’s better like this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Besides, that little nip…it turns Shido on so much. His savage, brilliant son. Tamed by Shido alone. (What was the codename those thieves gave him? ‘Crow?’ A smart, deceptive, vicious creature. How accurate.) A power as fierce as wildfire, solely for Shido’s personal use. His best weapon. And the most loyal, intuitive, attentive little cunt. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His boy. His love.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Congratulations, Mr. Prime Minister,” Goro sings. Grabbing a handful of Shido’s stiff manhood. Squeezing like he owns it. In a way, he does. Shido marvels at the idea, and at how many names Goro has to call him. All of them delicious. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But right now Shido is at the end of his patience.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get up against wall,” he growls. Pushing Goro in that direction. “<em>Now</em>.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grinning crazily, Goro does as he’s told. Both hands on the wall, face pressed against the cool paint. Like he’s about to be strip searched.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the newscasters officially call the race for Shido, as the crowd outside cheers and bottles pop, as people shakes hands and drink to their success, wishing each other many more victories in the near future, Shido fucks Goro against the wall. He fucks him stupid, hard and fast, right out of his mind. Making him cum all over himself. Then he flips Goro around and fucks him while he holds onto his legs. Suspending him in midair, dropping him onto his cock again and again and again. Until Goro is screaming, unable to breathe around how good he feels. How deep Shido is pounding him. How many times, and how unbearably <em>hard, </em>he’s cumming.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If anyone hears them, so what?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If they’re discovered, what does it matter? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They don’t think about what happens after. They don’t have to think about that anymore. They can live in the moment, a relationship barely concealed by thin walls and the awkward politeness of the people around them. A truth that doesn’t hurt. That feels impossibly good. That doesn’t need to hide. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Let anyone who thinks they’re better than Shido try to stop him. Let them <em>try</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro and Shido will destroy anyone in their path. Like they’ve always done.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">_______________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Shido moves into the Kantei, he makes sure there’s a room for Goro as well. So, in reality, they move in together. Goro still has the last few months of his senior year, then he’ll be going to university. But he’ll be staying in Tokyo. For the public, Shido has come out and unofficially adopted Goro. Spun the (partially true) sob story of Goro’s past into a positive light for him. People eat it up. They praise Shido’s kindness. Such noble initiative to protect and nurture a paragon of Japan’s youth! Goro’s fans fall all over themselves in support and sympathy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, the version of Goro’s life they tell is washed clean and kosher. The most unsavory details taken out. On the surface it sounds like a tough-luck orphan case. A homeless teenager with bold vision and loyalty to country. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It works. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Within the Kantei, the truth of their relationship is obvious to anyone that wants to see it. Goro hardly ever stays in his own room. He spends every night in Shido’s suite. Fortunately, no one wants to look that hard. The aides and staff and cabinet members all turn the other way. Pointedly. <em>Happily</em>. No one wants to be the person who questions anything about Shido’s administration. He’s got the public’s full support; going against him is madness. He’s too well-liked. And his policies are actually effective. In spite of his methods, Shido seems to bring about some immediate positive changes. No one wants to challenge that. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, unquestionably, their sex life is amazing. Shido retires every night to a naked Goro offering himself up on a platter. And if they’re too tired to fuck, Goro will be there in the morning. Ready and willing to take care of their morning wood together. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a dream come true for Shido. He has everything he needs. Power, recognition, a name respected in the hearts of others. And he’s never before had a lover that can keep up with him the way Goro does. Shido will admit: Sexual deviancy is one of his vices. But Goro matches him toe to toe! It’s uncanny. Their chemistry is off the charts. Shido honestly can’t believe it himself. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As for his other vices, (the drinking), Shido is imbibing less and less. Goro puts him on a schedule. One drink a day, with a single day of sobriety. Or no more than six drinks a week. It’s a tough regimen at first, but Shido knows it’s necessary. Now that he’s prime minister, he can’t just get shit faced. He can’t be sloppy or caught off guard. He needs to keep his wits, always ready to rise to a challenge. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro helps him. Keeps an eye on him when they’re at parties. Gives them a nonverbal cue to use when Shido feels his resolve weakening, or when Goro notices him slipping. In these cases, Goro will come to his rescue with a glass of seltzer and lime. Something to hold and sip. And stay sober. Or, he’ll make some excuse for them and escort them both home. Where Shido can indulge in his other vice (Goro’s sweet body) without penalty. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They have a good arrangement. Except it’s not an arrangement, it’s their way of life. And that works too. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, Goro vigilantly holds Shido’s feet to the fire. Making sure that Shido is satisfying his other needs, not just the sex. Shido promised to love him and whether or not that sounded sincere to Goro at the time, he won’t let Shido conveniently forget all the things he agreed to. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Every night before they fall asleep, (if they’ve had sex, it’s after they’re done, and if not, it’s whenever Shido falls in with him, bone-weary and reaching for Goro out of compulsion), Goro haggards Shido for a nighttime kiss. He pokes his father with one foot and says, “Hey. Don’t forget.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How could Shido forget? He doesn’t. But sometimes he’s tired…and sometimes he tries to weasel out of his responsibilities. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro doesn’t let him. (Sometimes all he says is, “Hey, asshole. Let’s go.”)</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Owning up to his duties, Shido will hold Goro’s face in both hands and place a firm kiss on his forehead. “Good night,” he says. Bringing the sheets up to Goro’s chin the way he likes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s very awkward in the beginning. Shido feels a weight of shame when he tucks his son into bed. He doesn’t know why, really. It just feels wrong on some level. Shido knows he was never meant to do anything sentimental. He must look like such a fool. And he’s given up the fatherly route, hasn’t he? By fucking Goro senseless every day? Even though…</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The look on Goro’s face puts a stop to any doubt on Shido’s part. Goro is so, so content to be kissed goodnight. He shines like a diamond, a kid with a special treat. He burrows into the sheets and says, regardless of what happened before, “You remembered. Good night.” Then he falls promptly asleep. (Or he pretends to. It’s very convincing, though.) </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At first, Shido is relieved to be done with his obligations. He rolls over and closes his eyes without another word. But…as time goes on…Shido finds himself laying on his side, watching Goro sleep. That bitter pill of shame turns into guilt. He feels guilty that he wasn’t there to kiss Goro goodnight when the kid was growing up. Since it’s clear that Goro hasn’t had anything like this in his life. This is some kind of script he cooked up in his head, and the two of them are playing it out like actors. But it’s what Goro needs. So much that he won’t let Shido skip a single night of this ritual. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido kisses Goro’s head while he sleeps. One more time. For real, with honest affection, while there are no prying eyes to judge his performance. As Goro sleeps, Shido learns how to deal with the feelings inside of him. The guilt, which he owns, and that slowly morphs into acceptance and responsibility. Now he bears his responsibility with a sense of pride. Shido <em>should</em> be the one to kiss his son goodnight. He’s glad, in a way, that no one else has done this for Goro. Since it was Shido’s right and duty from the beginning. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’ll do it properly from now on. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, as days and weeks and months stretch in their relationship, Shido learns how to give one hell of a goodnight kiss. He doesn’t need reminding. He smoothes the sheets down before Goro lays on them. He strokes Goro’s face until his son is sleepy. Then, he presses a soft, worshipful kiss to Goro’s forehead and whispers, “Goodnight, son. I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ ’Night…” Goro says, eyes closing. “…Love you, too.” Then it’s lights out for him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido makes sure the temperature of the room is just right. If it’s a hot night, he programs the air conditioner to the proper setting. If it’s winter, he’ll bring out the heavy duvet and adjust the thermostat appropriately. He spends the night at Goro’s side. Just a stretch of the hand away, if Goro needs him for anything. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s the least he can do, Shido knows. To make up for the past. Honestly, there is no way he can make up for it. He doesn’t really think it’s worth it to try. All they have now is the present and the future. In that time, Shido commits himself to doing what he needs to do for Goro. Better than anyone else ever could. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Only the best for his son.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">_______________________________</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With everything else settled, there is still one thing that sticks in Shido’s mind. A thorn. Stuck in the lion’s paw. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He often pretends like he doesn’t consider it, like it’s just a figment of his imagination. He can’t be sure what he heard, after all. He was tied up and hungover and Goro had just beaten the crap out of him. So he can’t be certain of the things he thinks Goro said (one of the many things). He just knows the general gist. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But…no matter how much he tries to ignore it, the thorn doesn’t go away. It gets bigger. It aggravates Shido to no end. He picks at it and picks at it. Until he has no choice but to find the video Goro made of that night in the club and watch it for himself. Hacking into Goro’s cloud account is a simple matter once you’re the prime minister. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And there. He was right! Shido fucking knew it. He should never doubt himself—he knew he heard those words out of Goro’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“The you in your palace would be ashamed, frankly.” </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What the hell did Goro mean by that? The him in his palace…Shido’s shadow? Shido already knows that Goro must have spent a lot of time in there. To uncover all of his secrets like he did. The question is…</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Exactly how much time did Goro spend in his palace? And doing what, specifically?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now that Shido’s suspicions have been proven correct, he knows not to overlook his misgivings. He should confront Goro about it directly. Without question, Goro will tell him the truth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still, it takes Shido some time to work up the nerve to ask. He’s not sure he wants to know the answer. If he does, what will he do with that information? He’ll have to live with it. With the images in his head. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Except he already has those images. His imagination is a powerful thing. (Obviously. There’s a cruise ship sailing out there in ruined Tokyo somewhere…) And Shido hates not knowing. They’ve come too far to endure that anymore. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, all in all,” Shido asks Goro, completely out of the blue. “How much time would you say you’ve spent in my palace? Give or take?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They’re sitting in Shido’s (new) office. Working side by side. Shido is typing away on his laptop, sifting through report after report, while Goro does some of his cram school homework. Shido doesn’t know why Goro opted to apply traditionally to university, with the exams and everything, since Shido can get him into whatever school he wants. But Goro refused his help. He’s applying under a pseudonym to each school and going the through all the mandatory steps. It’s a matter of pride for him at the end of the day. Shido understands that. Even if he doesn’t agree, he allows it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Umm…” Goro glances up from his work. “A lot, honestly. I don’t know how to measure it because time passes unconventionally in palaces. But yeah. I definitely spent a lot of time in yours.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A searing slice of envy cuts through Shido’s gut. His mouth straightens into a line. He’s doing a good job containing his temper, he thinks, because he’d rather be screaming and demanding to know all the details of every single time Goro was in there, who he was with—</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Often, then,” Shido repeats. Clenching a pen in his hand to keep it together. “Doing…what, exactly?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro gives him a curious look. He narrows his eyes. “What is this about, Shido-san? What are you really asking?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sighing, Shido lays his palm on his desk. Pushing the pen away from himself. “I watched the video of that night,” he admits. “In my club.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh?” Strangely, Goro doesn’t seem surprised. He turns a page in his notebook. “What for?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I needed to confirm something.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A smile touches Goro’s lips. He likes this guessing game, apparently. “And? What did you find out?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing, really. Just that, when you were baiting me, you acted like you knew the shadow version of me quite well.” Shido can’t reign in the venom in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro nods. He begins copying something into his notebook, as if this conversation is an afterthought. “I see. Well, it’s true. I do know him very well.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>How</em> well?” Shido is growling now. Almost on his feet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Very well. Like I said.” Goro doesn’t even look at him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This fucking brat…what right does he have to be coy with Shido?! After everything he’s done for him—</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The question tears out of Shido’s mouth before he can stop it. “Did you fuck him?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro meets his gaze. Unashamed and unafraid. “Yup.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s it?! Just ‘yup’? Such an easy admission! He wasn’t even trying to hide—he doesn’t—well, actually, Goro has no reason to hide if he believes he did nothing wrong. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That only pisses Shido off even more.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slams his hand on the desk. “Are you fucking with me? What the hell!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro doesn’t even flinch. He shrugs, turning back to his work. “I don’t get why you’re upset. First of all, it was before you confessed everything to me. At the time I didn’t know if you gave two shits that I even existed.” His eyes flick towards something in the corner. “I was lonely, so…” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido forces himself to take a deep breath. He knows now how bad things were for Goro at that time. So, as much as he hates it, he can at least understand. Unable to have his father, Goro went to the next best thing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Still…” Shido mumbles, adjusting his glasses </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Secondly, look at it logically.” Goro continues his scribbling. “The you in your palace is essentially just another version of yourself. He’s basically you. With a few degrees of difference. But at your core, you’re the same.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s true. Shido stares at his own clenched fists and tries to remember the facts. The shadow in that place is just some kind of copy of the real thing, right? The real him? So he must be identical to Shido in every way. At least, the ways that <em>really</em> matter. The things that matter when it comes to fucking. No way that shadow could be bigger than him or better than him. It’s just not possible! </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido’s knuckles strain against his thin skin. But what if…? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How many times?” he asks quietly. He doesn’t want to know, but he has to.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just once,” Goro answers. “It wasn’t that serious.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once. Alright, once. That’s the best case scenario, isn’t it? He can forgive Goro a moment of weakness, of loneliness, one time. With a carbon copy of Shido himself. It’s more than understandable, it should even be flattering! Goro was aching for Shido so bad that he went into the palace to have some bizarre sex that went against the laws of nature. That should make Shido feel good, shouldn’t it? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido shakes his head and goes back to his work. “Whatever. Let’s never talk about this again.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine.” Goro seems like he’s already tuned out. Writing diligently in his book. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What a good liar, Shido thinks. His son is such an excellent actor. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fortunately, he already knew that about him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That night, while they’re having sex, Shido gives Goro the ride of his life. Snapping his hips at an earnestly punishing pace. Driving his cock into him with the force of all his lust and jealousy and insecurity. It’s a potent combination of feelings, and he tears Goro apart with it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the afterglow, while Shido fiddles with the air conditioning remote, trying to get it to the right setting, Goro wobbles out of the shower. “You went a little hard tonight, don’t you think?” he comments. Toweling his hair dry.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lay down,” Shido demands. “It’s already late.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro does as he’s told. They bid each other good night and that’s the end of the discussion. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few days later, they’re in Shido’s office again. It’s been a long day and the evening is coming on fast. Shido is tired. His head is buzzing with thoughts that he was never able to put to rest, no matter how hard he fucks Goro. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pours himself a drink. Goro eyes him carefully. It’s Shido’s first drink of the day, but Goro still takes the responsibility to keep tabs on these things. Noting his attention, Shido pours a drink for Goro as well. He hands it to him and they sit together on the office couch. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro is learning to sip whiskey. He won’t drink more than a shot’s worth in a night, but that’s alright. Fine bourbon like this is meant to be savored. Shido wants Goro to have a taste for the good stuff, not to drink just to get drunk. Actually, he’s never seen Goro drunk. He doesn’t want to. He likes his son temperate and self-possessed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the other hand, Shido… He takes a long pull from his drink. He’s well-entrenched in his habits by now. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They discuss the events of the day for a bit. As the evening turns to night, Shido looks into his cup and says, apropos of nothing, “So it was just the one time, then.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course Goro knows what he’s talking about. He doesn’t miss a beat. “Yes. Just once.” He sips his own drink and swallows heavily. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s not fair, Shido muses. It’s not fair that anyone else—even a being that only half exists, that is nothing more than an illusion drawn from the depths of Shido’s mind—got to see Goro in his best light. As adorable as he is. Needy and hungry and so, so beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was supposed to be a sight for Shido only! They’ve agreed to that now, but before…Goro showed his sexy face to someone else. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That really, <em>really</em> pisses Shido off. More than anything. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t like it.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro nods. “I can see that.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It seems his confession was needless. Naturally. Shido sighs. “Just tell me one thing.” He drains the rest of his glass and looks his son in the eye. “Who’s better? Him or me?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro takes his sweet time answering. He sips his whiskey and looks at the ceiling. Screwing his lips up in concentration, as if it’s difficult to decide. As if there could be any <em>question</em>, any remote possibility—</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t mess around!” Shido scolds. Every second that passes makes him want to bend Goro over his knee and give it to him good! “I’m being serious!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, alright.” Goro wipes the hidden smile off his face. “I get it. I respect your feelings, Shido-san. And truthfully speaking…” He sighs. Looking at Shido like he almost pities him. “You’re not going to like hearing this, but, truthfully there is no way to compare the two of you. You’re the same and yet…not. It’s difficult to explain.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t need the details,” Shido snarls. “Just tell me who is better.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean ‘better’? Come on.” Inching closer, Goro rests his hands on Shido’s chest. “There’s no one better than you. You’re the <em>best</em>.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The words soothe Shido’s bruised ego for a few seconds. He wraps his hands around Goro’s waist greedily, smirking with satisfaction. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then Goro adds, “And I consider him to be you, as well. So you’re both the best.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fuck. The wind swiftly goes out of Shido’s sails. That comment doesn’t make any damn sense. Two people can’t be tied for ‘best.’ There is no second first place! Just first place and second place. That’s it! </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido grumbles irritably and turns away from Goro. He knows on some level that he’s being ridiculous. This isn’t even a real thing; in the real world there is only one Shido Masayoshi. Everything else is just metaverse craziness and none of that counts for anything. He shouldn’t let his competitive streak get the better of him like this. Shido is the best and only man in Goro’s life. He knows that. Whatever happened before is nothing but bullshit. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And yet…still…</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Humming quietly, Goro touches Shido’s chin. Turning his face back towards him. “But, if it matters that much to you, I think I have a solution we can all agree to.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido nods. “I’m listening.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A disturbed, fleetingly precious light gleams in Goro’s eyes. It’s rare these days that Shido gets to see this! The black mask. The taste of that other side, the savage heart beating in his son’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro chuckles. Shrugging like the answer is obvious. “While we were fucking, The Captain told me he’s amenable to sharing.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido’s pride bites those words into pieces. The Captain? Fuck, <em>the</em> <em>captain</em>? Why, because he steers that ship? It’s not even a real ship, god damn it! That thing is a captain of exactly two things: Jack and shit! Come on, titles like that are complete nonsense! Shido would never—</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you say, Shido-san?” Goro kisses his father’s cheek facetiously. “Want to hear the rest of my idea?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">….</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damn it all to hell.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright. Go on.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">______________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The palace has changed yet again, it seems, when they enter it together a few days later. This time they can both tell the difference. The durama are gone. They’ve been replaced with the official seal of the Kantei, drawn over the walls and decor. Everything else is mostly the same, except for the sky. The sky was permanently red last time, a sun forever setting or rising. Now it’s the opposite. A sun high in the clear sky, bathing everything in untainted white light. The place looks less distorted. It could be a sunny afternoon anywhere in the real world. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The degrees of difference between Shido’s palace and the real world are lessening. Shido doesn’t know what that means. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But the atmosphere in this place is more pleasant now, at least. The guards don’t bother with them. They don’t need to sneak. He and Goro walk hand in hand through the main hall and no one pays them any mind. A few people who notice Shido nod and smile at him, greeting him politely. They even courteously greet Goro when they see him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Welcome, Shido-san. Good to see you!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Happy to have you on our ship, Goro-san! Please go wherever you like!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would either of you like a drink?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro stops Shido’s hand before he can reach for the glass. He gives him a look of pure disbelief. His face says it all: Are you serious? Shido sighs and waves the server away. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shame. It was Shido’s favorite drink. And he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about the kind of liquor palaces have to offer…but they’ve come for another reason today. Better stay focused. One vice at a time, Shido reminds himself. Everything in moderation. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Truly, the fact that he’s in his own palace right now is probably enough of a foray into depravity for one afternoon. To say nothing of the things he’s been fantasizing about before coming here…the things Goro has told him about…</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s usually at the helm,” Goro explains. Leading Shido through the main deck. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if on cue, the television screens by the theatre turn themselves on. The screens shows nothing but a steering wheel in the shape of Shido’s legislator’s pin. But the voice that speaks over the still background is familiar; Shido heard it inside his head last time. Hard to forget a voice like that. Plus, it’s only slightly different from his own. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will our visitors please come to the bow of the ship,” Shadow Shido announces. “The top deck. The elevator to your right will take you straight there.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A murmur makes its way through the masked guests. They’re saying things like: “What an honor! Summoned by The Captain himself!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido suppresses a weary sigh. He’s already tired of this nonsense. Fake people and a fake version of himself lording his power over everyone. A deep dive into his own mind, like a hand mirror revealing the worst, most embarrassing parts of him. Shido has never really been interested in knowing too much about his palace for this reason. And now…</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the elevator arrives and opens for the two of them, Shido knows it’s about to get a lot worse. He’s actually going to meet that guy. That…is he a thing? He glances at Goro nervously in the elevator. Shit, Goro really had sex with one of these specters? These afterimages in the shape of people? What the hell is wrong with Goro to go looking for sex in a place like this? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But the cold stone of rationality in Shido’s chest knows that even that thought is a cop out. They both came here looking for sex today. Because they’re cut from the same sexually deviant cloth. Him and his son. Discovering new ways to use cognitive pscience for their own purposes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Although, honestly…</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The elevator door opens once more. They step out onto an open air deck. Wind blows in their face and ocean waves lap against the side of the ship. It’s cool and calming. They have a wonderful view of ruined Tokyo from here. This is the best seat in the house, clearly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Two figures sit near the bow, one on top of the other. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Honestly, if Shido is going to have palace, he doesn’t want to use it for anything besides this fantasy. Might as well lean into the deviancy. It’s what they’re here for. And no one besides him and Goro will ever have to know. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Smiling, feeling a twisted kind of excitement roiling in his stomach, Shido steps out of the elevator, towards his cognitive counterpart. His Shadow. And the thing at his side. Goro’s doppelgänger. His cognitive twin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The (so-called) Captain is sitting on a fold-up lounge chair. He’s not wearing the uniform Goro described (thank God, Shido would have been honestly humiliated to see such a thing). He’s just wearing a pair of black pants. That’s literally it. He’s naked from waist up. Bare-chested and…slightly more burly than Shido himself. But those aren’t real muscles, of course. Just Shido’s subconscious perception of himself. Maybe the ideal? What he strives for? (Shido spends two hours a day at the gym, what more can he do?)</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro’s cognitive twin is sitting in Shadow Shido’s lap. Perched on his captain’s legs like he belongs there. He’s wearing Goro’s summer uniform, a white short-sleeved dress shirt, a pair of slacks, and that infamous dazzler-print tie. His eyes are not like Shido’s shadow’s eyes; they’re not yellow. They are a dull, monochrome brown. There’s something…dead about them. Like the light went out long ago. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But the thing looks happy. Smug, even! Like he’s won some special prize and isn’t afraid to show it off. He reclines on Shadow Shido’s lap, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Draping himself over Shadow Shido like a blanket. Or an accessory. Pleased to be exactly where he is. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If it’s true what Goro said, that this creature is a throwback to Shido’s original cognition all those years ago, when he considered Goro nothing more than an ‘obedient tool’ (his son’s words), then…</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then…</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido wets his lips. Fuck. He’s in for it, isn’t he? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Welcome.” Shadow Shido beckons them closer. “You finally made it.” He looks at Shido wistfully. “I have to say, I didn’t know if you’d ever have the balls to come here yourself. Guess I have my answer now.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido isn’t sure what to say. Of course, he wasn’t sure himself if could work up the nerve to do something like this! So it’s no surprise to hear those words. From this thing. This…his own…sense of self, right?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stares into a pair of yellow eyes. “Guess we both do.” It’s an honest answer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Shadow laughs gently. He nods in approval. “I’m impressed with your honesty,” he says. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah…” Shido frowns. He stops himself from saying, ‘I know.’ </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This is weird. Shido’s first impression is simply: This creature knows too much. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luckily at that moment, Goro’s cognitive twin pipes up. “Hello again, Goro-kun! I knew we would be spending more time together! But I’m glad to see you take Shido-sama’s needs into consideration and bring him here. Great job!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro’s eyes darken. He’s obviously insulted. “I’m perfectly capable…” He trails off. Clears his throat, starts again. This time addressing Shido’s shadow. “Captain, we’re here today because—”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I <em>know</em> why you’re here.” Shadow Shido pats the thighs of Goro’s cognitive twin and the thing immediately stands. Face to face, Shido notices that his shadow is a bit taller than him. A small difference, but still. Shido doesn’t like that at all! </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what my tool said is true.” The shadow takes Cognitive Akechi’s hand and kisses it. The ‘tool’ simpers in delight. “It’s very good that you’ve decided to come here. Taking your own needs into account is highly important now that you’re the prime minister. You need to indulge in easy-to-have pleasures wherever possible so that your focus stays sharp.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">True. Again, nothing that Shido hasn’t thought on his own in the past. Deep down. Or, not so deep down. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Also. To be honest, I’ve been getting sick of your petty jealousy. The nonstop complaints.” Shadow Shido shakes his head. “It’s annoying to listen to. Let’s settle this once and for all, shall we?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido nods. His will has sharpened to a razor. “Yes. I agree. It’s about time.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’ll settle this. For sure. He’s going to fuck Goro into oblivion. In front of this creature. And then he’s going to fuck the twin, too. Show him what he’s been missing all this time, settling for a fake cock. He’s going to make that thing cry real tears, and he’s going to enjoy every second! </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He raises his hands. Ready to do something—</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To his great shame, he falters. Hesitates with his hands in midair. Completely at a loss where to start.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This is the palace, after all. He still hasn’t found his footing in this bizarre dreamworld. Not to mention, Shido is too self-conscious to get comfortable. Thinking again and again how strange everything is. How this all loops back to him and his own distorted self-image.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shadow Shido clicks his tongue in disappointment. But he doesn’t look surprised. “Put your hands down, Masayoshi. I’m taking charge of this. You just watch for now. Get yourself together.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido growls in indignation, but…he ultimately has no argument. He’s slightly relieved that someone else is going to take the lead here. Not that he’ll ever admit that out loud.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He supposes he doesn’t have to. With this shadow shouting his business for everyone to hear. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The shadow walks calmly up to Goro. Swelling to new heights in familiar pride. He smiles with a twisted mouth full of possessive endearment. “It’s nice to see you again, my sweet crow.” He thumbs Goro’s chin softly. “You’re a little bird that knows how to fly home, aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro’s eyes widen in shock. “The fuck…?” he whispers. “What the hell is that? You’ve never called me that before…” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shadow Shido doesn’t seem fazed by the response. He chuckles. Then, he taps the side of Goro’s face. Chastising. “Are you going to be a good boy today?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido’s tongue darts out of his mouth. Damn. He has to admit it’s hot to watch that creature tower over Goro and assert his dominance. Just as Shido does every single day. It’s nice to take a backseat and see that play out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, Goro is loyal. As they discussed, his eyes sweep towards Shido. Finding his gaze and catching it. There’s an unspoken question there. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Very good, Shido thinks. Goro is following their rules. Asking him for permission. That turns Shido on, too. He nods. Pleased and excited. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Permission granted, Goro immediately turns back to the shadow. “Yes. I’ll…be good today.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The shadow tilts his head to one side. “So you’ll follow all my orders? Whatever I ask?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro nods, even though he’s looking down. Still, he says, “I will, Captain.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmph. We’ll see.” Shadow Shido grabs Goro’s elbow and leads him towards the bow. “I want to see for myself how well he’s trained you. But we’ll all find out soon enough.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He brings Goro to a stop in front of his cognitive twin. “Get on your hands and knees.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The jaw muscles in Goro’s face tighten. But he follows the order. He kneels, getting on all fours. His face is eye-level with his twin’s groin, and his ass is ripe for the picking. In the perfect position for someone to fuck. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You wanted to see how it was that time, right?” Shadow Shido asks. Speaking directly to Shido. “What he did when he was with me?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido doesn’t answer. He doesn’t have to.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well this is what he did.” With a wave of one hand, thick red tentacles spring out of the ground. They envelope both Goro and his twin—for a moment Shido thinks he needs to do something. Just as quickly as they appear, they evaporate. Taking all of Goro’s and his twin’s clothes with them. Leaving them naked and functionally identical. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They really are so much alike. Down to their cute, shy dicks. Well, the cognitive version’s is not so shy, Shido notices. That one is already hard! As if he got hard on command. With nothing but a wave of Shadow Shido’s hand!</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">…The perverted lizard brain inside Shido’s head is taking notes. He files that away for later.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know what to do, little bird,” Shadow Shido says. He pats Goro’s bare ass to encourage him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s difficult for Shido not to get riled by that. He marches towards the three of them, ready to put a stop to all this (turns out he actually <em>hates</em> seeing someone else touching Goro without his explicit permission). When suddenly—</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro takes his twin’s cock in his mouth and moans. A belly deep moan. Thirsty and hungry and nakedly grateful for the chance to suck that dick again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The air leaves Shido’s lungs. He has to consciously remind himself to breathe and swallow. This is…</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Too sexy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s right. Very good.” Shadow Shido massages Goro’s ass. He pulls his cheeks apart and quietly ogles the hole he finds there. Shameless and lewd. “Keep sucking him.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ooh…” Cognitive Akechi rolls his head around on his shoulders. Enjoying the blowjob, as he surely should. “Your mouth is so good, Goro-kun. So smart and so hot—ah! Nnnh…” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you see now, Masayoshi? How it happened?” Shadow Shido is grinning widely at the real Shido. “He sucked off my tool and I gave it to him from behind. Just like this. And your boy…” Shadow Shido feels up Goro’s hole with his middle finger. Teasing the entrance with all the confidence of a man who’s enjoyed it before. “Your boy came on my cock so many times I lost count. I took everything he had, and he was so happy to give it! We had to carry him back to my room because I went at him until he blacked out.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido is clenching his fists so tightly his hands are shaking. He blinks again and again. Trying to stay in control. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lust and rage duel for the seat of command inside of him. Shido is not sure which one will win. He’s completely consumed by both. He wants to punch his own face in the mouth, at the same time he wants to pound Goro so that his twin’s cock slides further down his throat…</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He really doesn’t know what he’s about to do. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shadow Shido leaves the two Goros to their own devices for a moment. He comes to stand next to Shido. “Aren’t they beautiful?” he asks. “The two of them together?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both take in the pure, alluring sight of Cognitive Akechi bucking his hips into Goro’s waiting mouth. It’s pornographic and desperate. Like watching a pretty woman fingering herself, unable to get her fingers right where she needs them. She’ll probably be able to make herself cum. But she’ll still be hungry when she’s done. And the assurance of that is just so incredibly sweet. Intoxicating. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido rubs the heel of his hand over his growing hard-on. It’s impossible not to get hard watching these two go at each other. He’s hard enough right now that he feels lightheaded. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shadow Shido holds out a closed fist. “What do you say, Masa-kun?” God damn, no one has called Shido that in years! “Care to return the favor? Want to fuck my boy and even the score?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Shido looks at his shadow, a feeling of familiarity washes over him. As if he’s speaking to an old friend. An acquaintance he forgot he had, but that he’s happy to see again. He’s not angry anymore. Instead he feels…glad. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knocks the back of his fist against his shadow’s. A show of tacit solidarity. “Yeah,” he answers. “I really do.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They nod at each other. In total agreement. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With another wave of the shadow’s hand, Shido’s clothes go to join the others’. As do the shadow’s. He doesn’t think twice about it. Because with both of them naked, it’s clear that there is no physical difference in their endowments (even when hard, which they boy are). That’s good. That’s <em>very</em> good. One thing off Shido’s mind!</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Together, they descend upon the pair of Goros, who are reaching a fever pitch. Squirming and biting their lips. Goro is wagging his hips, begging for some attention the back, while his twin reaches futilely for his captain. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, you two, that’s enough.” Shadow Shido pulls Cognitive Akechi away by the shoulders, forcing his cock to slide free from Goro’s lips. While the real Shido lifts Goro into a standing position, picking him up from the waist. Like he weighs nothing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two boys whine in disappointment. “Captain…!” Cognitive Akechi throws himself on Shadow Shido’s manly chest. “Don’t forget about us! It’s lonely without you…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The real Goro holds onto Shido’s hands. He looks at him in a panic. There are tears in his eyes and his cock is already leaking in excitement. “I…it’s not…I was just…” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido silences him with a kiss. “It’s alright,” he murmurs against his son’s lips. “You don’t have to lie. I know how much you were enjoying it. And that’s fine.” He kisses him again and again, bending him backwards. “You are so sexy when you’re enjoying yourself, Goro.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s more than true.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro clings to Shido’s shoulders. “Shido…” he says, breaking into a shy smile. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Masa-kun…” At that moment, Shido’s attention is drawn elsewhere. He looks over to his shadow and the cognitive version of his son. “Pay attention over here, will you? Trust me, you don’t want to miss this.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before his eyes (and Goro’s too), his shadow drags his hands down Cognitive Akechi’s bare back. Every place he touches elicits a wanton moan from Goro’s twin. A shameless, raw sound that the real Goro would never utter as long as he was still sentient. It’s a moan that goes right to Shido’s dick and stays there. Goading him into full hardness. Transfixing him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The shadow grabs two fistfuls of that creature’s ass. He squeezes and slaps the skin there for a bit, just because he can. Shido’s mouth hangs open. He’s starving all of a sudden. Knowing what comes next, what he would do if it were him—</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Like clockwork, Shadow Shido makes his dreams come true. He spreads Cognitive Akechi’s cheeks and holds them wide open. Giving them all a full, clear view of Cognitive Akechi’s tight, twitching hole. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Such a pretty hole, don’t you think, Masa-kun?” Shadow Shido’s yellow eyes are huge. Lascivious and crazed. But he’s speaking from a place of calm experience.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah…” Shido is pulled like a magnet away from Goro. His dick and his greedy eyes guide him to Cognitive Akechi’s ass. He drops to his knees, eyes glued to the delicious meal in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With one thumb, he pokes the cognitive creature’s hole. To see what will happen. Magically, that hole opens for him! Ready to take him, or whatever it is that fits inside of him! Bared for the world! It’s such an old fantasy of Shido’s thathe’s aroused down to his bones. That fantasy—a hole so slutty it can’t even hide itself from what it wants—lives in Shido’s blood. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Incredible,” Shido glances up to see Cogntive Akechi leering at him. Smiling. Hanging off of Shadow Shido’s chest like an ornament. “You’re so open back here, Akechi-kun.” He doesn’t know what else to call this creature, so he uses the name from when they met. “Like you can’t wait to get me in there…” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Laughing high in throat, Cognitive Akechi shakes his ass. His hole twitches with every motion. Impossibly hungry. “Mmm, it’s so true, Shido-sama. I’ve been waiting so nicely for you, but I just can’t wait anymore…won’t you please put your huge, thick cock in me? I’ll do whatever you say! I’m a good boy, you’ll see…” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Delirious from that eager response, Shido buries his face in Cognitive Akechi’s ass. He sticks his tongue in, as deep as it will go. The taste—like seawater and candy (fucking candy?! Really?! Did his subconscious manifest this boy in precise detail down to the taste of his ass?! It’s Shido’s favorite flavor too…damn it all…)—goes to Shido’s head. He drives his tongue in and out, shaking his head like the degenerate he is. He gobbles up every sound this creature makes, any hesitation thrown carelessly to the wind. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah!! Oh—oh, no, please, I’m so sensitive there! Ah, Shido-sama! Your tongue is—mm!—too rough! Be gentle with me, please!” Cognitive Akechi pushes his ass into Shido’s face, even as he protests. Because he obviously can’t get enough. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido is mindlessly eating him out. Catching his tongue along the rim of him. Gripping his hips so he doesn’t fall over. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For the first time, he notices that his shadow has left them. He looks around, keeping himself focused on the supremely important task of licking this boy until he dies of pleasure. There, of course. He sees his shadow whispering something in Goro’s ear. Touching his son’s red, sullen face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Good. So Goro is getting some attention too. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s actually very good. Because Shido doesn’t know if he can contain himself for very much longer. He needs to be inside this creature. The one screaming his name louder and louder—</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shido-sama!! Please! You’re licking me so good! I’m losing my mind…ah! Ah-ah!!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fuck. Shido’s control snaps like rubber band. Breaking under its own inertia.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">_________</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro doesn’t know what he expected. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knew, yes he definitely knew, that once they came here Shido would want to fuck his cognitive self. The puppet. That’s only natural! They came here to make things even, so Shido’s stupid pride doesn’t have to agonize itself over the idea that Goro was fucked by another man. (What a foolish thing to get hung up on…but this is Shido, after all.) Goro suggested this idea himself! He knew what it entailed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So obviously Shido wants to fuck Goro’s cognitive double. That’s so obvious it’s actually funny! Shido is too predictable! You could set a watch by this man’s sex drive. Eating him out? Please, don’t make Goro laugh! If that isn’t Shido’s fucking favorite thing to do then…</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But, as he sits there, alone…Goro can’t fight the feeling of utter defeat that creeps into his fragile heart. Has he lost? Why does it feel like he lost? He didn’t think this was a competition between him and his pathetic other self, so why does he feel like his other self won? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He won Shido’s attention. That’s for sure. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro presses his legs together where he sits on the floor. Wrapping his arms around his stomach. It’s cold here, for some reason. Maybe because he’s naked. He’s shivering. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He can’t even look at Shido right now. He wants to run over and smack him upside his shiny bald head. And the cognitive version of him? He wants to put a bullet between his teeth! Once and for all! He never should have trusted him…</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro squeezes his own elbows. Shuts his eyes. He’s trying to block out the shameless moans and wet noises coming from the pair of them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why is his throat so tight? Why does it feel like he’s about to…?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before he knows what’s happening, there are hands on his shoulders. A warmth. Tall and solid… </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro opens his eyes and finds himself in Shadow Shido’s embrace. Held fast. Pinned by a pair of yellow eyes that won’t let Goro hide from anything. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry, little bird. Your turn is coming soon.” Those eyes devour the humiliation on Goro’s face. His blush. The tears in his eyes. “Just be patient.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro wants to turn away, but…these arms. They feel just like Shido’s. And Shido’s arms have become a home for Goro. A place where he can rest and be safe. So, choosing not to think about it, Goro lays his head down on Shadow Shido’s chest. He’s just taking a break, he tells himself. Because it feels…nice right here. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shadow Shido tucks his hair behind his ear. Strokes his face. “There, there. No need to get upset. Your Papa still loves you. More than ever, in fact.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tch…” Goro finds that hard to believe! Look at him over there, tonsil deep in Cognitive Akechi’s ass! </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t dismiss the idea so quickly.” Shadow Shido tilts Goro’s chin upwards. “Shido is letting this happen because he trusts you. He wouldn’t let just anyone inside his palace, would he? You’re the only person besides him that can get through the barrier.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s true. Goro remembers the barrier. He really is the only metaverse user that can come into Shido’s palace.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In spite of everything, a sliver of cool, shiny satisfaction leaves its mark on Goro’s insides. He’s special, isn’t he? Goro is the only person Papa wants inside his head. The only one! </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And of course, since you’re here,” Shadow Shido kisses Goro’s forehead. “He wants you to enjoy yourself. He told you that, didn’t he?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s also true. They talked about this beforehand and Shido said that he wouldn’t get mad at Goro for anything he did, as long as he did it where Shido could see him. So he could survey everything and make sure he approved. At the time, Goro liked that reassurance. Knowing Shido would be there to veto anything he found unpleasant. Keep Goro from going too far off the deep end.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But now that they’re here…Goro is confused. He knows, (of course on some level he knows), what he really wants. But it’s hard to grasp when the real Shido is all the way over there. So far away from him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He needs someone to tell him what to do. To explain that the things he wants make sense and that it’s all going to be alright—</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know what you need, my sweet boy.” Shadow Shido licks—actually <em>licks</em>—a long stripe up the side of Goro’s face. “Mm. You taste as good as I remember.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro wishes he could say that strange lick turned him off. He wishes he could say he grabbed Shido and got them the hell out of there. But, the truth is, his cock throbs at the feeling of Shadow Shido’s tongue. So long and wide. Showing his ownership in such an unashamed way.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh, that’s right. Goro sighs and curls closer to Shadow Shido. He’d forgotten why he likes this creature so much: Shadow Shido isn’t afraid of his baser desires. He isn’t afraid of the animal he really is.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve got something special for you,” the shadow declares. “Since you’ve been good so far, I think it’s time to show you. Are you ready?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro thinks this is all just some extended metaphor for Shadow Shido’s cock. And he’s fine with that, honestly! He could use a good ride from this creature one more time. Since the last time was so satisfying—</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Except…he’s wrong.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a flourish of Shadow Shido’s hand, he reveals his gift. It’s really a present! Not at all what Goro was expecting. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a toy. A…</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you like it?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro blinks stupidly at the thing. Objectively, he knows what this is. He’s seen them before in stores and online. It’s a butt plug. Long, narrow at the tip and flared at the base. It’s bright red in color, a few shades away from deep magenta. Goro’s body shivers as he stares at it. Knowing that its destiny is to go…there.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shadow Shido chuckles. “I can tell you like it. I brought this for you so you wouldn’t be lonely while we play with my tool.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grinning, pleased with himself, the shadow sticks the thing to the wooden floor. It has suction in the back so it stays upright and in place. The shadow’s powerful fingers stroke it slowly and just like that, the thing is perfectly lubed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come here.” He holds out his hands to Goro. “Let me help you get used to it.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For a long heartbeat, Goro is unsure. He’s never used one of these before—he’s never had anything in his ass except fingers and Shido’s cock—so it’s intimidating in a way. Besides, is it alright with Shido if he…? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turns back to his father and his cognitive twin. By now, they’ve moved on to fucking. Shido has one hand buried in Cognitive Akechi’s hair, pushing him onto his cock every time he thrusts into him. His face is screwed up in pleasure and Cognitive Akechi is, of course, moaning like a whore. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Shido-sama! Your cock is incredible—ah! I never knew real dick felt like this! You’re…ah! Oh, oh, Shido-sama!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An explosion of sexual excitement and jealousy goes off inside Goro. He turns to Shadow Shido and nods. Resolute. He’s going to fucking do this! And he’s going to figure out how to make it feel good so that he can finally enjoy himself and Shido can go fuck whatever—</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So.” Shadow Shido lifts Goro by the armpits and in one fluid, terrifying motion, drops him on the plug. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro cries out in shock and unexpected pleasure. His whole world trembles for a moment. He wasn’t expecting to take all of it so quickly, and now that it’s inside of him it’s pressing right on his sweet spot! Using the weight of his own body to drive it in deeper. It takes a solid few seconds for Goro to get control himself and not cum right away—that’s how fast he got there. This plug took him from nothing straight to orgasm with no space in between. No stimulation, no foreplay. Just brutal, solid pressure on his needy sweet spot. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Panting, Goro lifts himself up onto his knees. Easing the pressure. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Feels good, right?” Shadow Shido runs his fingers along Goro’s cock. Delighting in his shivers. His hand dips further, to his balls and behind, where he fingers the plug buried inside of him. “Yeah. You’re stretched nice and full. Is that better, my little crow?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro shakes his head. He hasn’t gotten used to the nickname and it’s…doing things to him. His knees are wobbly. He reaches for Shadow Shido, but to his extreme dismay the shadow pulls away. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re going to fuck yourself for a little while, Goro.” Shadow Shido stands. Giving his orders confidently. “Go ahead. Drop down, sink yourself onto it.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-wait—” Goro is afraid if he does that, he’ll—</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s alright. You’re probably going to cum soon. I’m fine with that.” As if it’s entirely his call, up to his discretion. “You have your orders.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Digging his nails into the wooden planks beneath him, Goro does as he’s told. He knows it’s useless to resist and truthfully…he doesn’t want to! He wants that insane feeling of dangerously high pressure and fullness. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mm—ah!” When he’s fully seated on the plug, Goro throws his head back and screams. It feels so good! Like it’s calculated to touch all the right parts inside of him and there’s no way to escape! </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now lift yourself again.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro follows the order. On his knees, he can finally breathe. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Shadow Shido doesn’t give him any time to rest. “Drop down.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro does. He adjusts his stance so he can do it faster next time. Insanely, he’s getting the hang of this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There you go,” Shadow Shido coos, after he’s directed Goro’s movements a few more times. “I think you know how to do it now.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro is riding up and down on the plug. Giving it to himself good, keeping the pace Shadow Shido laid out for him. Even though it’s a torturous pace! Every time he sinks down, Goro thinks he might combust from the overwhelming pleasure. And that only makes him ride the plug harder.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shadow Shido leers happily. “That’s it. Fuck yourself, Goro. Fuck yourself just like that. What a good boy you are.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro sobs brokenly. Doing exactly that. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You see? Am I not merciful?” Shadow Shido lifts his arms in the air. “I’m letting you have a little taste of what you want. So you’re going to do as your captain tells you and watch us fuck your brother. Alright?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro’s whole body is shaking. He nods. He’s not sure what he’s agreeing to, but at the very least he knows he needs to agree. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Say, ‘yes, captain.’” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-yes…Captain!” Goro gasps. He wants to touch himself but he can’t because it would throw off his balance. He needs all his concentration to ride this plug.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm. That’ll do.” Shadow Shido nods. “Keep going. Don’t you even think about stopping. No matter how many times you cum, or how good it feels, or if your legs get tired. You’re going to fuck yourself on that plug until I tell you to stop. Understood?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro can’t feel his body. He can only feel that tenacious, unyielding plug inside. “Yes—yes! Yes, understood, Captain!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s my boy.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">________</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Masa-kun, have you noticed yet?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For better or worse, Shido isn’t aware of too much of anything. He’s balls deep in the cognitive version of his son and it feels so mind-numbingly good Shido can’t be sure he isn’t drooling like a vegetable. He doesn’t know how it’s possible for something that’s not even real to feel this good. Or maybe that’s why it feels so good. Because it’s not real. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Either way, Shido couldn’t care less. He’s fucking Cognitive Akechi with the intent to absolutely ruin him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shido-sama!!! I love it!! Please, please give me more!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There is a low laugh in front of him. Shido opens his eyes and realizes the shadow is back. He takes Cognitive Akechi’s hands and puts them on his shoulders, stretching him at an odd angle that must feel great for his boy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess you haven’t realized,” the shadow says to Shido. “But that’s alright. How do you like my tool’s perfect body? Delicious, right?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido swallows his excess saliva. His hips are moving out of control. He couldn’t stop them now even if someone threatened his life. “So good…” he moans. “Like he exists only to take cock.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that’s partially true. And as for you,” Shadow Shido grips Cognitive Akechi’s face, holding his mouth open. “My doe-eyed slut. Don’t hold back now. Let us hear that beautiful, shameless voice of yours.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As asked, Cognitive Akechi screams louder. “SHIDO-SAMA!! PLEASE!! Keep railing me on your amazing cock! I-I-I—AH!!” There’s a hilarious, mindless smile on his face. His eyes are rolled back in his head, showing only the whites. “Shido-sama!! Listen to me, I’m begging you for more!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something clicks inside Shido’s head as he realizes this creature is truly nothing but a cock-hungry whore. In that case, he decides to get a little rough.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tightens his grip on Cognitive Akechi’s hair. With one fierce pull, he yanks his hair hard enough to snap his head back. “You’re mine,” he snarls. “You’ll let me do whatever I want to you. Because you’re just a tool that wants to be filled, every second of every day. Isn’t that right?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s right!” the cognitive puppet nods his head so fast he’s sure to get whiplash. “I would do <em>anything</em> for you! I’m your tool that can’t live without your dick. I need you, I need you, please—”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido yanks his hair again. Pulling his head so far back it chokes the words right out of his throat. “You don’t get to make demands, you needy cunt. Take what I give you and thank me!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he can breathe again, Cognitive Akechi blubbers, “Th-th-thank you…Sh-shido-sama…!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmph.” This puppet is really too good to be true. So obedient. So willing to please. “Who said you could stop?” He thrusts into him harder.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Th-thank you…thankyou, thankyou…thank-ahh…!” Cognitive Akechi reaches forward with one hand and back with the other, gripping both Shidos’ heads as he is suspended in between them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido sandwiches the cognitive creature between himself and his shadow. Trapping him. Pushing him forward into the captain’s waiting arms every time he enters him. Caging him in a line of the two bodies Cognitive Akechi lives to serve. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In a hot rush, the cognitive doppelgänger cums. He makes a huge mess of himself and his captain, who is directly in front of him. But neither of them seem to mind. They grin toothily at each other and share a passionate kiss. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido fucks Cognitive Akechi through his orgasm while they kiss. Heedless of his whimpers. “Does that make you cum, you begging cunt?” Shido is close to his own release now. He can feel it pulsating in his balls, straining his abdomen. “Does it make you cum to know you’re nothing but a hole for me?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To his chagrin (it’s silly that Shido can still be surprised by this thing), the creature nods with a sloppy, contented smile on his face. “Yes, it does, Shido-sama. I can’t cum unless you’re filling me, so. It’s my pleasure to be your own personal hole.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That does it. Shido releases inside that cognitive copy. He cums <em>hard, </em>far too hard for any rational man his age. Hard enough to make him, well…the term is ‘pussy drunk.’ Shido isn’t sure if that word applies here—since there are a few technical points to address—although it really doesn’t matter. The term is the term, but the feeling is the feeling. He’s drunk off Cognitive Akechi’s hot, open body. He can barely even see straight.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he wants more. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shadow Shido grabs Cognitive Akechi and flips him around, impaling him on his own cock. Claiming what is rightfully his. “Alright, Masa-kun, you had your turn. Now we’re even, okay?” His face looks grim. Perhaps Shido went a little too far. Made Cognitive Akechi say things that will stick in his head later.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido is perversely glad for it. Proud of himself. Even though he is still so woefully pussy drunk. He grips Cognitive Akechi’s hands, trying to think of how he can pass him back over. How to get inside of him again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Besides, you still haven’t noticed,” Shadow Shido scolds. Screwing his hips into his tool in short, rough bursts. “Your son is doing his best over there.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yes, of course! The real Goro! That’s who Shido really needs right now. He’s been feeling a prickling sensation on the back of his head, and he realizes what it was. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His son’s stare. Burning a hole into him. As always.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Woozy, Shido glances in the direction he last saw Goro. Sure enough, his son is still there. Planted in that same spot. Only now…</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro is a complete mess. He’s rising and falling rapidly, like he’s got something inside of him that he’s trying to fuck—and, oh. Shido catches a glimpse of the red base of the toy. Apparently that is the case. Not only that, but Goro is drenched in his own cum and sweat and tears. He’s a wet, crying bundle of need. His muscles shake and quiver as he keeps a grueling pace on that plug, even though he really doesn’t have the energy for it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goro…come here.” Shido holds out his arms. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In what feels like a slap to the face, Goro looks over at The Captain. Not stopping his pace. Was that an order? There’s a plea written all over his face, though. He’s asking. He wants to go—</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Give me your report,” Shadow Shido demands. “How many times did you cum?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Weakly, barely able to lift his arm, Goro holds up three fingers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm, three times? Not bad.” Shadow Shido considers this for a moment. Then he says, “Alright, Goro. You can go to him.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A swift second passes and Goro lands squarely in Shido’s arms. Squeezing him too tightly. The plug The Captain gifted him is stuck to the floor in his wake, sticky and shamefully honest about what it’s been used for. Goro buries his face in Shido’s neck and <em>whines</em>. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“P-papa…” he squeals. “Are you done fucking him yet? It’s not fair if…if he’s the only one who gets to have you…” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sighing, Shido turns Goro around. He bends him forward and admires how stretched and beautiful his son’s hole is. Without any preamble, he enters him. Filling him with the cock he’s been dying to have. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, both Goros are facing each other, bent over at the waist while their respective Shidos fuck them from behind. Goro and his cognitive twin are panting in each other’s faces, moaning and crying. They look like some strange mirror image of each other with only a few differences. Shido is better at spotting those differences now. Cognitive Akechi is a little bit further gone, a little bit more on the brainless and insane side. Permanently smiling. While Goro is just…desperate. Kind of angry and sad. Like he’s had to fight for the right to get Shido’s cock in him. Again, they are mostly the same in all other respects. Just a slight nuance of aesthetic. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would never deny you, son,” Shido assures him. The familiar sensation of Goro’s real, doting body is extremely soothing in this moment. While Shido comes down from his pussy drunk high. “You know I couldn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goro nods. He sniffs hard and says, “I know.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There, see? You were so worried…” Shadow Shido grabs Goro’s face and pushes it into his cognitive twin’s. Forcing them to kiss. “But Papa’s got you now. So do I, so does Akechi-kun. Kiss him, that’s it. You remember how. Let yourself take what you need, Goro.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido couldn’t agree more. The sight of both these boys kissing each other while they get fucked is so beautiful it’s painful. Tongues out, slobbering. Grasping each other in earnest longing. Trying to satisfy a secret itch deep inside that craves the other. Although most likely neither will admit it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shido loves this so much. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He makes eye contact with his shadow over their boys’ heads. They stare at each other as they thrust, matching each movement for intensity and passion. It’s not so much a rivalry (well, maybe it is a little) as it is an exercise in synchronicity. Closing a perfect circle, looping through a Möbius strip. Something like that. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While they ride their boys out, they are strangely quiet. Usually they’d all be screaming obscenities at the top of their lungs, but right now, they don’t. The synergy makes them feel complete. The pleasure of sharing each other is intensely satisfying in a way none of them expected.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they cum, it’s a force of nature that bounces between all four of them. A ping-pong ball ricocheting dangerously, touching each one of them in turn. Goro and Cognitive Akechi grip each other tightly while Shadow Shido and the real Shido break eye contact for the first time. Bucking into their boys with abandon. Chasing down every last shiver of desire and fucking it into submission. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the heady aftermath, the boys sit naked in their Shidos’ laps and simper. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know I said all those things, Captain, but…really, your cock is the only one for me!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you alright, Papa? Your skin is flushed and you’re breathing hard. Here, let me wipe your face.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shido-sama can be the prime minister or the emperor if he wants. You will always be a God!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want to lay down, Papa? You can lay on my stomach for a bit. Rest your head.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Choosing between the two of you is a tough choice, though, so…maybe next time—if it’s alright with you, Captain—you can both fuck me at the same time? I definitely wouldn’t mind!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tch. Don’t listen to anything those perverted freaks are saying…I’ll cover your ears for you, Papa…” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Enough!!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That comes from both versions of Shido at once. They’re very tired and they need a few moments of silence before they can properly address any of the things being said right now. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hasty apologies are uttered and tight squeezes are given. In the answering quiet (at last!), Shadow Shido and the real Shido turn to each other. They’re both convinced of the same notion:</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Perhaps their competitive streak is genetic. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">____________________________</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you satisfied now, Papa?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Back in the Kantei, in the warm stretch of blankets and arms and familiar sheets, Shido has to admit the truth, “Yeah. Yeah, I am.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He really is.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">…</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For now. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I heard that Shido used to play the trombone in his youth, but these days he's gotten a little rusty... ;) ;) ;) </p>
<p>Ah this series is fun.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>